On the Internet, social networking services allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networking services include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social networking service may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
Currently, users are spending increased amounts of time on content sharing platforms. “Sharing” of content items between users of the content sharing platform and with users of other social networking services is important for driving views of content items of the content sharing platform, starting viewing sessions on the content sharing platform, and increasing watch time of content items on the content sharing platform. Sharing refers to a user of the content sharing platform promoting and/or endorsing a content item to another user of the content sharing platform or of another social networking service for viewing purposes.
Currently, when a device used by a user to share content is not connected to a network, the user cannot share a content item. By having to wait until a connection to the network is available, a user may forget or be discouraged from sharing the content item.